Waiting Room Meetings
by finlay grey
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione actually met in Hermione's parents' dentist waiting room when they were seven and not the Hogwarts Express? Oneshot/Harmony fluff.


"You stay here while I take Dudley in for his dental appointment," Aunt Petunia snarled at seven year old Harry Potter, "let's go, Dudley." She took Dudley by his hand and led him into the dentist office.

Harry sighed to himself as he sat down on the long cushioned seat. His aunt had forced him to come along for Dudley's dentist appointment and he couldn't think of a worse way to spend his afternoon. But hey, it was better than being in the cupboard, right?

He looked around the waiting room. The walls were painted mint green and there were posters with cartoon teeth on them, phrases like "Smile bright!" plastered all over them. This was his second time to this dental office as the first time was when he got his teeth cleaned for the first time and he would rather just forget about that experience because it was worst then the time Uncle Vernon threw him in the cupboard for two days without food.

"Alright, Mum!" Harry heard a loud shrill voice coming from the walkway that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had entered a few minutes ago and out came a girl that looked about Harry's age with bushy light brown hair and with a notebook and pen in her hand.

"Oh, hello!" She turned her attention to Harry, who was sitting almost in front of her.

"Who me?" Harry asked confusedly, pointing at himself. Was she speaking to him or she speaking to someone else? He had never seen this girl in his life.

"What's your name?" The girl hopped on the seat next to Harry, "mine's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," Harry answered back.

"Are you here for a dentist appointment?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No. My aunt made me come along. My cousin has a dentist appointment though," Harry answered her, "what about you?"

"Oh, alright. No. I'm here because my parents work here. It's interesting looking at how people take care of your teeth," she answered.

"It must be," Harry said, not knowing what to say next. He wasn't the most skilled with making new friends.

"Wicked!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide, looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly again.

"Your forehead... is that a real scar...?" Hermione asked, pointing at Harry's forehead.

And now he knew what she was excited over and dazed about. Most people were when they saw it. It was his favourite feature, besides his ever messy black hair that stuck up everywhere and his strikingly green eyes: his scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"I guess so," Harry said, "I mean I barely remember anything, but my aunt and uncle said that it was from a car accident that I was in when I was a baby. All I remember is this huge bright green blast and that's it."

"Your aunt and uncle?" Hermione asked, her brows knitting together in confusion, "what do your parents say about it? Do they know what really happened?"

Harry got quiet for a second. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hardly ever mentioned Harry's parents. All they told about them to Harry was that they were drunks and unemployed and they died in the car accident that caused Harry's scar.

"No. They're dead," Harry replied to Hermione's question, his voice trailing off a little and he could feel his throat get tight.

"Oh," Hermione answered softly, "I'm so sorry." She couldn't imagine her parents dead. They were the center of her world and she couldn't live without them.

"It's alright. But I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley," Harry answered. It was odd hearing someone say that they were sorry that Harry's parents died. Usually it was just complaining from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that because Harry's parents died, they ended up with Harry to care for. As if they even cared for him.

Hermione now even felt more sorry for Harry. But she didn't know how Harry's relatives were, but she knew she would be miserable all the time if her parents were dead and she was forced to live with her cousins. Her cousins weren't exactly the nicest. Her older boy cousins would make fun of her bushy hair and large teeth often, and most of her girl cousins were older than her and they would often ignore her as they were more interested in talking about boys and makeup than talking to a seven year old.

"I'm still really sorry about your-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by someone.

"Hermione, darling, it's time to go to lunch," A woman's voice called to Hermione. She was standing in the walkway that Hermione came from earlier. Harry suspected that this was Hermione's mother.

"Okay, Mum! I'll see you around hopefully, Harry. It was nice talking to you." Hermione waved goodbye to Harry as she hopped off the bench and walked away with her mum.

"Bye, Hermione," Harry called back.

Little did they both know that this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other and they would meet again four years later on the Hogwarts Express and become lifelong friends.

* * *

**A/N -**

**You know when it's impossible to fall asleep and you start thinking of random things, trying to get your mind to go to sleep? Yeah, this was how this oneshot was born. Lalala. Please review and give feedback! Thanks so much, guys!**


End file.
